


Out of the Field

by lady_macgyver



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_macgyver/pseuds/lady_macgyver
Summary: On the verge of death John Smith sees a vision of a woman who tells him that today is not his day to die.





	Out of the Field

A noise jolted him out of his stupor and with a slow turn of his head he squinted around the field. No longer did the sting of gunfire and smoke fill the air. The slow, retching smell of death began to permeate and soak into the ground around him. Men moaned all around him and he longed to call to one of them. Instead, he turned his head the other way, looking toward the east and the first glimpse of the rising sun.

 

The thought that this may be his last sunrise made him keep his eyes on the tendrils of pink and orange. He wanted – no _needed_ – to see the sun come up. Blinking slowly, he took a wracking breath, hearing the wheeze in his throat. He had already took stock of his injuries and wanted no longer to think of death.

 

War still raged on elsewhere but here the dead and dying were the last ones left. Two years ago, and a hundred miles away he had declared his love for King and Country, and joined up. What was there to lose? He was the last one left, and young enough, and invincibility ran through his veins.

 

Now, as those moaned for their loved ones around him, he went slack. No longer were his thoughts on saving the country, they weren’t even on saving himself. Instead they ran through the last meal he had with the other soldiers, their stories, their laughter, and he bubbled out a choking sob. This was not the way he wanted to die, but he was resigned that it was about to happen. He prayed that he would be allowed to watch the sun come up one last time, and that his eyes would stay open long enough for his wish to come through.

 

Another noise cut through the moaning, followed with what felt like a sudden hush over the drenched field. No more could he hear the cries and he thought it was time. He felt panic rise in his chest and he clutched as the sticky mud, not wanting to turn his head from the sun. He couldn’t go, not yet, not with the sun barely cresting over the horizon. A tear leaked out and he nearly laughed, for a dead man couldn’t cry.

 

The hush turned into a hum and with a painful turn of his head he looked to the west. It was still dark, stars still dotting the sky. Feeling his breath break through he frowned as figures walked through the dead and wounded. Something, he knew, was off about them. They walked with a purpose, but also with almost no sense of direction. Some stopped and bent over the bodies while others merely looked.

 

His eyes trained on one in particular, the movement soft and sure. As the figure came closer, he jolted, and screamed out as pain rippled through his body. The figure looked up and he panted from the pain and shock.

 

A woman.

 

Not just any woman, but a redheaded woman who wore armor and held a spear in one hand. She was walking quickly toward him and he gurgled out, one arm suddenly outstretched toward her. His vision was blackening and he watched as she kneeled next to him, her spear falling to the ground. Fingers moving deftly, she pressed against a wound, forcing another scream out of him. Her blue eyes found his and he held on to her gaze.

 

“It is not your time to die John Smith.” Her words with soft but brash, forcing him to watch her. “I promise you, this field will not be your deathbed.”

 

More tears leaked from his eyes and he coughed out a sob. His arm moved and he wrapped his fingers around her wrist. She was solid, her skin warm and smooth to the touch.

 

“Who are you,” he ground out.

 

“Shh,” she murmured and cocked her head to the side. Her eyes seemed to glow gold and blue as the sun started to rise higher.

 

The edges of his vision continued to blacken and he felt his grip slacken.

 

“It’s all right John Smith,” she whispered. “Let it take you, but I promise you, you will not die today.”

 

As his vision darkened, he felt her stand, picking up her spear. Around him the sounds of his dying men rushed into his head and he cried out at the sounds. Above him he heard rustling and then the scream of a man, yelling for a medic.

 

++

 

Taking in a deep breath, he arched his back slightly, feeling sheets pull around him. Snapping his eyes open, he gasped and turned his head back and forth. A window had its curtains pulled back and the sun was streaming through the glass. Lifting his hands, he turned his gaze down the room to the other beds, some occupied, others not, but with nurses and doctors walking about.

 

“Major-General Smith!” a voice called out and he watched as a redheaded woman made her way to his side.

 

Seeing her, his chest contracted and he reached for her fingers as soon as she stood by him. “You.”

 

If she was startled by the force behind his words, she kept herself in check. “I’m glad to see you awake sir.”

 

“It’s really you.”

 

Turning to look at him straight on, the woman frowned. “Sir, I’m not sure who you think I am, but I’m just your nurse.”

 

His lips pursed and John shook his head. “I-I could have sworn I’ve seen you somewhere else before.”

 

A soft smile relaxed her features and she began checking his vitals and equipment. “I don’t think so.”

 

“I do,” he stated, more to himself, but noticed her hands still. “What happened to me?”

 

“You were shot,” she told him, her voice soft but brash, now all business. “You were found among your men and it’s good you were too! A few more minutes and you-“

 

“Would have died,” John finished for her.

 

Nodding slowly, she picked up his chart and made a notation. “Yes sir. They were able to get the bullet out and, though we were worried about you, you’re making a good recovery.” She smiled again, and he watched as her eyes lit up gold and blue. “Can I get you anything?”

 

“Water, please. And your name,” he nearly pleaded, his fingers searching for her’s.

 

“Donna, Donna Noble,” she told him, and allowed his fingers to brush against her hand. “And I’ll be right back with that water.”

 

++

 

Sitting up, he breathed out and felt the tensions release from his shoulders. Discharge day. The doctor had wanted to go over a few things, and he knew that Donna would be starting her shift right before he left.

 

A smile curved his lips and he lifted his head. Donna. Throughout his weeks in the hospital he had gotten to know her more and enjoyed spending his time with her, the little that she was able. She had even started coming in on her days off to sit with him for an hour, which improved his spirits.

 

Hearing footsteps his way, John turned his head and smiled broader. Watching her return the gesture, he slid from the bed and stood.

 

“You’re leaving today,” Donna nodded, stopping in front of him. Her fingers locked in front of her and she beamed up at him. “So, this is good-bye?”

 

Frowning slightly, John allowed himself to shake his head. “It doesn’t have to be.”

 

“John,” she breathed out and nibbled on her lower lip.

 

“It doesn’t Donna, really.” He kept his shoulders relaxed and reached for her hand. Feeling her slip her fingers with his, he beamed down at her. It was true for him as well – someone up the military chain had heard of his injuries and that he was on the mend. In turn, they also heard of the schooling he had attained. From there, an officer had told him that he was no longer to be serving the rest of the war on the battlefield, but in other various ways.

 

“But you’re going back,” she reminded him gently. Her eyes turned glassy and she put on a brittle smile.

 

“I’m staying here,” he told her, and took a step forward. “I’m not going back to the battlefields. I…” John trailed off, not wanting to say more. Having signed the Official Secrets Act, he didn’t want to jeopardize his position, or hers, with slipping up. “I promise, no more fighting. Just desk duty.”

 

Raising a skeptical eyebrow, she pursed her lips. “Desk duty?”

 

“Mm-hmm,” he beamed at her. “Orders from up top.” Leaning in a little closer, he caught sight of the gold glow in her eyes, and felt her fingers wrap more tightly around him.

 

“Ah, Major-General Smith,” the ward doctor called out, a knowing smile on his lips. “I see your up and ready.”

“Doctor Clapp,” he acknowledged, lifting his head. Frowning as Donna slipped from his grasp, his features mellowed. “I am, yes, just feeling antsy to get back out there.”

 

“Mm-hmm,” the older man nodded, looking between the couple. “Indeed. Well, you are recovering nicely, and with your new duties you’ll be able to mend. Just keep the physical activities to a minimum for the next few weeks and you will be properly sorted in no time. Any questions for me?”

 

“No, thank you,” John coughed out and watched as the doctor walked away. Taking a deep breath, he turned back fully to Donna. “I want to thank you.”

 

“For?”

 

“Helping me, being there for me, talking to me,” he rushed out. “And to thank you, let me take you to dinner.”

 

“John, I-I don’t know if that…”

 

“Why?”

 

Startled by his bluntness, she swallowed. “I’m just a nurse John.”

 

Narrowing his eyes, he took a deep breath. “You are not _just_ a nurse, Donna. You’re a witty, caring, funny, beautiful woman.” The words tumbled from his mouth and he stood up straighter. “And I want to take you to dinner, and to other dinners, and anywhere else.” He grinned happily. “I want to be with you Donna. I’ve grown very fond of you.”

 

Stunned, she let the words hang in the air. The silence stretched and he started to fidget, wondering if she was going to speak.

 

“Oh you have,” she whispered, smiling back at him.

 

“Indeed.”

 

“Well I guess it’s a good as time as any to let you know that I have also grown very fond of you.”

 

Chuckling, he looked around the ward and then leaned in slowly. “So, that’s yes to dinner then?”

 

“Yes John, that’s a yes to dinner.”

 

 


End file.
